


A Trip to Miami

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cow and Chicken (TV), Golden Girls, Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her spring break Jade is going to Miami to visit her Aunt Blanche and she's taking Scott, Lightning, Ellody, Chicken and Katrina along for the ride. </p><p>Pairings: Scott X Jade, Lightning X Ellody and Chicken X Katrina, I only own my OC's the rest belongs to their creators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Spring Break for Cartoon Network School, and the descendant of the air bender and Texas girl, Jade Summers, was packing her stuff to visit her Aunt Blanche for her spring break. Luckily for her, she was allowed to take her boyfriend, Scott Wallis and their friends. 

"Well, I think that's everything." Jade said to herself in satisfaction.

"HI, JADE!" Dee Dee came right behind the Texas girl.

"Gah!" Jade jumped at her younger cousin. "Tarnation, Dee Dee! You made me jumpier than a hopping horse durin' the racin' season."

Dee Dee tilted her head. "What...?"

"Never mind," Jade changed the subject. "What can I do for ya?"

"What're you doing?" Dee Dee asked, curiously.

"I'm leaving for Spring Break," Jade explained. "I'm going to Miami to visit my Aunt Blanche."

"Who?" Dee Dee scratched her head, despite being cousins, she had never heard of anyone named Blanche in her life.

"She's my dad's sister," Jade explained. "She took a Yankee to her prom," She then laughed at that story she was told. "But, anyway, I'm takin' Scott, Lightnin', Ellody, Chicken, and Katrina with me since she's got extra space for 'em," she then heard a honk, and as if on cue, it was Scott with her friends she mentioned. "Oh, that's 'em, I gotta get goin', see ya, Deed!"

"Bye, Jade!" Dee Dee called to her older cousin.

Jade then got in the van and they went off to the airport to visit Miami.


	2. Chapter 2

Before heading down to the airport, the teens decided to stop by the gas station to get some snacks for the road trip.

"How much time we got before we catch the plane?" Chicken asked.

"About an hour and 45 minutes." Ellody calculated.

"Well, that gives us plenty of time to get some food before we catch the plane." Scott proposed.

"You guys go on ahead," Jade replied. "I better call up Aunt Blanche and tell her we're on our way."

The others headed inside of the gas station to get some food and drinks to go while Jade dialed her cell phone to tell her aunt about her arrival. 

Meanwhile, a young older woman was cleaning up the house with the help of two older women.

"Come on, Rose," the young woman said. "Fix the plants to make them look nice."

"I did, Blanche." the woman named Rose replied.

"Well, fix it again!" the woman named Blanche said then, she then turned to the other older woman. "Come on, Dorothy, can't you fluff those pillows better than that?"

"Blanche, it's your niece that's coming down," Dorothy replied. "Not John Travolta... So will you calm down?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, girls," Blanche replied melodramatically. "It's just that I'm so excited to see my niece, I haven't seen her for a long time!"

"Why is she coming down again?" Rose asked.

The two older woman looked at her like she asked a stupid question.

"To interview us so we can be on the front cover for the Daily Planet." Dorothy deadpanned.

"Oh, I haven't even had time to wash my hair!" Rose panicked, taking that a little too literally.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

The phone then rang and Blanche went to get it. "Hello? ... Well, hi, there, sweetie!... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Well, that would be great!... Uh-huh... I'll see you in a bit, okay... Buh-Bye..." she then hung up. "Well, that was darling little Jade. She and her friends are going to be here in about two hours."

"Who's Jade?" Rose whispered.

"Chuck Norris's student, Rose." Dorothy deadpanned again.

"Oh, mercy me, I better be careful." Rose grew nervous.

"Oh, we better make finger food for them." Blanche suggested.

After getting done with the house cleaning, they went to the kitchen to cook up some snacks for the guests.


	3. Chapter 3

After calling her aunt, Jade sit back to her boyfriend's truck, waiting for her boyfriend and friends from the gas station.

"Ya nervous, buddy?" Chicken asked.

"Nervous? Me? Heh... Why would I be nervous?" Scott chuckled.

"Well, for one thing, you're about to go into the ladies room." Chicken pointed.

"Gah!" Scott flinched once he realized his problem.

"What's he nervous about, Chicken?" Lightning asked.

"Nuthin'?" Scott rubbed his arm.

"You're nervous about meetin' Jade's aunt, ain't ya?" Chicken guessed.

"Uhh... Yes..." Scott admitted. "What if she doesn't like me? I mean, I already met Jade's grandpa and he tried to shoot me!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Scott," Ellody soothed. "I'm sure she will like you."

"Ellody!" Scott gasped. "Man, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't help but overhear..." Ellody said. "Try not to fret over it, okay?"

"Yeah... Wait, what's Miami?" Katrina asked. "Is it a store?"

"Katrina, I already told you, it's a city in Florida!" Chicken reminded. "The Sunshine State!"

"Oh, sorry about that, I forgot." Katrina said.

"Ah, it's all right," Chicken soothed. "I still love you."

"Oh, my God, I can't do it!" Scott yelped.

"Scott, it's going to be okay..." Ellody soothed.

"You don't know that!" Scott groaned.

"Are you guys gonna buy something or what?" the clerk demanded, impatiently.

"You want anything, 'Trina?" Chicken asked.

"Some of those bacon wrapped chicken wings." Katrina smiled.

Chicken nodded, then decided to buy her some.

"I'll buy some Mountain Dew." Lightning said.

"Come on, let's get you back to the van." Ellody said to Scott.

"I'll buy you a hamburger and a Code Red, Ellody." Lightning said to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Lightning." Ellody smiled gratefully.

"Oh, God, now I know how Cindy feels when she gets scared." Scott moaned.

Meanwhile in the Bahamas at a party...

Cindy sniffled, then suddenly sneezed as she sat between two grown men.

"Bless you, Cindy." Penn said.

"Thanks..." Cindy sniffled.

"You okay?" Teller asked.

"Uh, I just feel like someone's talkin' 'bout me.." Cindy shrugged.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Penn soothed.

"Meh..." Cindy shrugged.

"Now, uh, where were we?" Penn asked.

"We were about to go for a dive..." Teller gestured to the ocean below them.

"Ah, yes..." Penn remembered, then grabbed scuba gear, giving one to Teller and put Cindy in a giant hamster ball. "Ready, Cindy?"

"No!" Cindy yelped.

"READY!" Penn kicked her into the water inside of her ball.

Cindy screamed in response.

Back at the gas station...

Scott was breathing into a paper bag. 

"In and out..." Ellody tried to relax the former devious boy. "In... And out... In and out..."

"Is Scott okay?" Jade asked.

"I'm nervous about meeting your aunt." Scott said.

"Oh, Scott, you don't need to worry..." Jade soothed. "Aunt Blanche has a big heart."

"Don't you remember when I met your grandpa and he tried to shoot me?" Scott reminded.

"Ah, that's just how he is sometimes..." Jade fluttered her lips. "Don't worry 'bout it..."

"Jade has a weird family." Lightning muttered.

Ellody shoved him slightly.

"What?" Lightning blinked. "What'd I say?"

"Oh, we better get going so we don't miss our flight." Ellody suggested.

"Uh, right." Scott agreed.

"Come on, guys!" Jade called as she rushed to the van.

"Oh, my, I've never been to Miami." Katrina commented.

"It's the home of the Miami Dolphins." Lightning told her with glee.

"Let's go, go, go!" Chicken cheered.

Jade started the van again and they were now at the airport and now making their way to Miami.


End file.
